Republic Court Cases 14313-33881
Republic Case 14313 NEEJA v. CORELLIA ... After deliberation, the Supreme Court of the Republic has concluded that it is right for the Republic courts to adopt formula of punishment according to the majority of laws and customs of the system in which the crime has taken place ... Republic Case 16086 KUN v. SIRAE ... Ruled in favor of defendant, Kun, whose infringement upon the liberty of one Sirae of Yavin was considered justified by the circumstances, i.e. Sirae's racial status as a member of Massassi species known for affiliation with enemies of the Republic. Despite Sirae's proven and known innocence of treason against the Republic, the seizure counts as valid citizen's arrest and Kun may not be prosecuted by any member world of the Galactic Republic for this incident ... Republic Case 16453 KUAT DRIVE YARDS v. INCOM ... patents formed within the republic are enforceable outside the bounds of the republic. Likewise, patents issued by lawful governments outside the bounds of the Republic are also enforceable ... Republic Case 16852 TARKIN v. YELWIN ... The Supreme Court holds that motions for change in venue are of great substance and should be resolved immediately. We reverse the lower court's ruling and remand to the High Court of Eriadu with instructions ... Republic Case 17233 TRANDOSHAN v. DUROS ... one species, in its entirety, cannot sue another species in its entirety in court. The Court grants the defendants motion to dismiss ... Republic Case 18206 QUEEB-TI v. THE REPUBLIC ... the Trials of persons for criminal felonies in Republic Courts must begin in a lower republic court and remain in said court until the discovery phase, including deposition, is complete ... Republic Case 19740 REPUBLIC v. CORUSCANT MEDICAL CENTER ... all licensed physicians are required by oath to administer treatment without prejudice. Because of this binding oath provided for in law since the founding of the Republic, agents of the Republic cannot deny another sentient being the right to receive medical treatment. Dr. Amui Drak cannot be prosecuted for providing medical treatment to an enemy of the Republic ... Republic Case 20308 CORELLIA v. ORD MANTELL II ... Case currently pending decision (status unchanged for 12000 days). Opinion of Junior Justice Palpatine: A commission should be established ... Republic Case 25656 KIAKLIN v. REPUBLIC ... Forcing another sentient being to overdose on spice clearly falls under both the murder statute and the statute prohibiting the sale and possession of illegal substances, not the illegal substances statute only. The Supreme Court affirms the lower court's decision sentencing Kiaklin Nui to death ... Republic Case 33881 CORELLIA v. ORD MANTELL ... Case currently pending decision (status unchanged for 30000 days). Opinion of Justice Mehana: When a colony desires to sever the bonds that binds it to its mother planet, that colony commits an indecent and prideful act which is wholly contrary to all principles of order, respect, and gradual growth; I will continue to vote against Mantellian independence until such time as I see proper respect in Ord Mantell's dealings with its mother world. ... Dissenting Opinion by Senator R. Vascas: ... while Mantell may not be a powerful world, it requires the same self-determination that a greater and stronger planet can exercise ... the Republic exists to defend the weak, not destroy them ... Category:Republic Category:Politics